


Getting Warm

by NekoElena



Series: Smut and Dark Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Other, bit on the forced side, double penatration, ecto dicks, human is an adult, human is not frisk, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sans sees the human cold in Snowdin he takes her home. What kind of monster would he be if he didn't try to warm them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Warm

Sans stood in the snow outside of his house watching the flakes fall down to the ground. It was a strange sight in the underground but one that he from time to time liked to watch. He looked over as he saw some monster kids running back to town holding a sweater and some shoes. Tilting his head a bit he thought those clothes looked familiar. He started to chuckle as he saw the human a few minutes later. She wore a small undershirt, shorts and no shoes or socks. The human was holding herself shivering in the snow their lips already going a faint shade of blue.

That wouldn’t do. Having the human die so soon. Plus, it might make for some fun with him and his bro. He whistled over to the human and she looked over scared. Putting his hands up he smiled wider his gold tooth gleaming, “Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. But you won’t last out here in this cold. Why not come inside, warm up. And maybe we can give you some clothes.”

Sans watched the human as multiple emotions flashed over her face before nodding and walking towards him. Sans grinned and moved to open the door for her letting her inside. He shut and locked the door behind them causing the human to turn back quickly in confusion. Sans waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it. That’s just to keep the other monsters from coming in here.” He said and walked to the living room.

There on the couch was Papyrus watching MTTV with a bored expression on his face. When he looked up and saw the human he growled, “SANS WHY IS THE HUMAN IN OUR HOUSE?” He said in his usual loud voice.

“The human got their clothes stolen from some of the kids. I thought we could uh.. warm them up.” Sans said with another grin at his brother. “You wanna help me? Or should I do it myself bro?”

Papyrus watched him for a moment before realization spread across his bones and he grinned as well. “I shall help you Sans. Bring the human over here.” He said lowering his voice and turning the tv off and tossing the remote. He uncrossed his legs as Sans took the human’s wrist and pulled them closer. There was a gasp and a noise of protest as Sans started to shove off the humans shorts.

“Come on human. How can we get you warm with these wet clothes on.” He said finally pushing the shorts and panties off. The human held her hand in front of them blushing like mad. Sans chuckled slightly then decide to just use his boney finger to rip the undershirt off. With a cry of surprise the human was naked. Sans, still holding onto their wrist, looked them over before tossing them so they landed in Papyrus’s lap.

Strong arms wrapped around the human’s chest and legs snaked underneath and over their own to hold them in place on Papyrus’s lap. Papyrus used his free hands to grab the human’s breasts and massage them causing the human to whimper and turn their head away. Sans walked over looking at the two. Papyrus leaned his head to the human’s ear, “You want to get warm don’t you? What quicker way is there then sharing body heat and.. exercising?” He asked whispering in the human’s ear.  
Sans sank to his knees in front of his bro and the human and just looked up at them. The human was still shivering, from both the cold and fear. Finally the human closed their eyes and gave a soft nod. Sans chuckled darkly, “Awwww.. .look at that. She thinks we were asking permission.” He said as an ecto tongue snaked out from behind his teeth. “We weren’t…” he says before he leaned in and his tongue entered the human’s vagina roughly.

With a cry the human started to struggle. Papyrus held firm his hands kneading the human’s breasts roughly. “Don’t fight us human. You wouldn’t want us to hurt you.” he said his bone fingers digging into her nipple. “That would just turn us on more than we are now…”

The human gave a whimper but finally stopped struggling. Sans chuckled darkly his tongue vibrating inside the human’s vagina. He then let his tongue snake out more inside and expanding it enjoying the sweet taste. The human gasped and she grabbed onto the couch below her, lower lip quivering. After some long licks and sucks Sans pulled his tongue out and licked his wet teeth. “Funny. I did all of that but the human still isn’t warm.” He said standing up and looking down at the two. “She must really need a _bone_ to warm her up.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes in his sockets, “Don’t ruin this with your stupid puns Sans.” He said and unlocked his legs from her before tossing the human back onto her feet and into Sans arms. “Hold onto her for a moment.” And while the human couldn’t see what was happening she could hear a zipper being pulled down and the ruffling of clothes. Biting her lip the human closed her eyes trying to think of how to escape.

Before she could put any thought to action Sans moved her backwards and Papyrus grabbed her hips. He placed his thumbs on her ass spreading them apart and she only had a moment to whimper, “N-no…” before Papyrus slammed her down onto his lap. She cried out as Papyrus’s ecto cock was jammed inside of her ass in one go. Tears started to swell in her eyes but before the human had the chance to relax and adjust Sans grabbed her hips and leaned in. “My turn..” He whispered and she saw an ecto penis on him as well. Shaking her head hard she screamed as he entered her vagina in one swift movement.

Sans gasped a bit and looked down at his crotch, “Holy shit bro… she was a virgin.” He said laughing as a small amount of blood dripped out of her. Tears fell freely now from the human girls eyes. “Not anymore.” Papyrus said then growled and dug his bone fingers deeper into the back of her hips as he moved the human up and down his shaft roughly. Sans grin seemed to get wider as he felt his brother move and started to move as well. Sans had a better angle and was able to move faster. 

Crying out the human threw her head back and tried to hold onto the couch again but it wouldn’t work. Instead the human found herself holding onto Sans in front of her. Sans gasped as the human’s left hand grabbed his clavicle and her right hand held onto his ribs. It was a strange sensation for Sans but he didn’t protest. The human wouldn’t be strong enough to break anything.

While Papyrus held onto the human’s hips to move Sans held onto the couch behind his brother and one of the human’s breasts. Both brothers enjoyed the sensation of the soft human girl between them and Papyrus leaned his head up to bite onto her shoulder getting a scream from the girl. Sans chuckled and moved faster hearing the human’s cries of fear and pain turn into ones of pleasure and a growing need.

The brothers were enjoying themselves when the human suddenly cried out and arched her back against them. Sans gasped feeling her vagina walls start to constrict and twitch around him. Papyrus felt something similar in her ass. It was harder for them to move as the twitching didn’t seem to stop. “B-bro i… I…” Sans gasped out before gave a moan and pushed himself as deep as he could get spilling his load into the human. Papyrus threw his skull back a few seconds later and a faint, “N-nyehhh…..” could be heard as he also released into the human.

All three panted and while the human had her eyes closed thinking it was over the brothers looked at each other. “Again?” Sans asked.

“Again.” Said Papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and placed it on my tumblr. Putting it here to see if more people will like it. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
